beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Crystal
Duncan Cystal is the First Beacon of Darkness and the main protagonist of the book First Beacon of Darkness but also participates in all the other books of the collection. Duncan has multiple weapons because he prefers old fashioned stufff, his weapons of choice are a Cane-Scythe known as Will Reaper, a High-Caliber-Sniper known as Hawk Sight, a modified gun from the atlesian army known as Blue Menace, a combat knife known as Lancer sting and finally his necklace known as Crystal Revenge. Duncan first appeared in the "Chapter 1" of his book over a rooftop sniping the door of a bank. After be found by Ozpin when he helped Roman to escape, he needs to deal with his real family that he had completely forgotten about, Duncan goes back to Salem, his adoptive mother and during his time there she reveals to him that he is the First Beacon of Darkness but the others haven't been found yet. During his infiltration mission in Beacon after pretend he wants to go back to his real family he meets Ruby Torchwick, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and meets with someone he hasn't seen in years, Weiss Schnee. However, following the Fall of Beacon, he leaves to find people willing to fight for a brighter future even if the path is controversial. Later in the story he meets the other Beacons, Ian Belladonna, Exter Ironwood and Flame Fall but it wouldn't be till after the events in the book "Team DIEF" that they start working together. Also he declares Zack Xiong as the "Fifth Beacon". 'Appereance' Duncan is a tall guy with short black hair and red eyes, also his complexion is pale white. Muscles can be seen on his body because he works out often. 'Original (Chapter 1-First Beacon of Darkness)' He wears a brown bandolier combat shirt, a pair of black combat cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots, also a short red cloak with yellow designs secured around his neck by a clip in the shape of a hawk. His emblem can be found on his cloak being colored with dark purple and grey. He always wears the necklace his father gave him attached to the rare crystal Weiss also gave him during her childhood. 'Pajamas' Duncan just wears the pants of his pajamas and enjoy to be shirtless even if it's cold for everyone else but if the place is literally freezing he can be found with an unbottoned pajama shirt. To compensate the cold he may feel, he uses a lot of blankets instead. 'Alternate Outfit (Suit)' During the events of the "Chapter 24" he wears a really expensive suit for his date with Weiss Shnee but he really bought the suit in "Chapter 21", this outfit consisted in a classic black suit but with white details over it and silver buttons. He would only use this suit for his dates with Weiss and the dance. Its price was 2000 liens. He matched the suit with black mocasiness. '"Darwin Becher" Outfit' Duncan wore this outfit for six years during his infiltration mission in the Schnee Mansion and the Atlesian army (As seen in the Chapter 11 and 25) but he wore half of it one more time at the end of his date with Weiss in "Chapter 21". This outfit consisited in a blue wig with a classic hairstyle, a pompadour, dark purple contact lenses and the combat armor of the atlesian soldiers (He didn't wear the last one in Chapter 21). 'Uniform' During his time in Beacon he is forced to wear the same uniform as every other guy attending Beacon, consisting of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. 'Post-Fall of Beacon' After the Fall of Beacon he would change his attire significantly as he started wearing a black hodded cloak to make him look like a real Reaper, and the rest of his clothes were black as well, he tried to symbolize the death himself to let the world know the Fall of one of the huntsmen academy was just the beginning of a long path and in this way he brings negativeness that would attract big amounts of grimms. The clothes were completely covered by tiny black diamonds 'Post-Timeskip' At the age of 30 years old (But he started wearing at 25) he can be found wearing a 5000 liens black suit with red details, black shoes that would match and also a red tie, he is using his cloak again with his emblem on it. He modified his scythe to transform in a purple-and-black cane with a ruby on the superior part. 'Child' As a child he would use regularly a white T-Shirt with a Pumpkin Pete picture on the front, also confortable gray pants and a short plain red cape. 'Personality' When he was a child, Duncan always dreamed to be a powerful huntsman that would overcome the whole team STRQ but over all his father Qrow. He wished so bad to help all the people around the world and also protect his cousin Yang Xiao Long, he also seemed to be innocent, curious and sometimes scaredy but he would always care about others no matter what. After he suffered of amnesia at the age of ten he was adopted by Salem and Allan Crystal, unfortunately for their different works and also that nobody should know she exists yet they raised Duncan separately, Allan would pay the best studies for him and also teach him values meanwhile Salem that spent the weekends with him would teach him about the real history of the world, combat training and the advanced use of aura. But he also would ask his honorary sister Sarah to read him all the information about Dust. Even thought he proved to be a good son and have moral limitations he also was lazy and had the vice of drinking since that early age. He would always draw in school or escape from it if he considered it boring. After the death of his father at the hands of the "Banner of Ice" sent by Jacques Schnee he would become a cold person that only had vengeance in his mind, for a long time he had nightmares about that day making him a paranoid person and didn't trust in anyone besides Salem, her inner circle and Axel. When he started his infiltration in the Schnee Mansion he wanted to kill them for years but he just couldn't do it seeing Winter, Weiss and Whitley were nice to him and completely innocent from the crimes their father commited showing a softer side of him that proves he hated to take innocent lives. When he came back to Salem after his six year missions he changed radically and started thinking sacrifices were necessary for the greater good and he would start practicing his own sense of justice, he would kill innocent people if he had to and justify it with "They were necessary sacrifices" but even at this point he had some moral limitations like the fact that he can't commit crimes in front children and often let go the children with their family or even extreme cases like don't kill a maiden because of her child. At least at this point he didn't want to kill the Schnee family anymore, just Jacques. He would keep this behavior and personality for years. After the Fall of Beacon he assumed a superior rank over the rest of people, he would still respect his friends and subordinates but made sure to let all the rest of people know he is superior to them and that he had their lives in his hands and that he is the only one that chooses who lives and who dies. Also he wanted to bring as much negativity as possible so the grimms attack the kingdoms and kill the maximum number of people they could. At this point he had become ruthless and don't care about the people he was killing off unfairly. But he also gave a chance to the people in the streets or abused children to join him and gave them hopes with a future where everyone that made them suffer or looked down at them would pay meanwhile they would have everything they always wanted. During the epilogue and after the time skip he changed his personality one more time going back to a merciful person that would only fight if it's strictly necessary or if he is in a mission. He still keeps his subordinates working for him but now he asks them to only use the violence if necessary but of courses they take it like a suggestion. He adoopted a flirty personality around girls, except the ones that are his friends like Emerald or that are underage but when he is close to Weiss he acts more flirty than normal making her don't be able to stand him for more than five minutes. He would still be madly in love with Weiss till she snapped at him and admited she hates him completely and all what he means, once Weiss finished saying it she realized what she said but before she could apologize Duncan escaped, that same night Winter would confess to him and since that moment Duncan only had eyes for his new Snowflake, Winter. With time he would forgive Weiss so there are no hard feelings between them even thought Weiss regretted losing him until she meets her own love, Axel Grimm. 'Weapons' Duncan prefers the old fashioned weapons so he keeps all of his weapons separated being the only one that can transform, his scythe that changes shape to compressed mode and after the timeskip a fancy cane. 'Will Reaper' He created his scythe himself with some help from his mother Salem, he worked in the design, got the best parts and made the mechanisms work while Salem was able to adapt the heart of an Aphathy grimm inside the scythe so it would drain the aura and energy from Duncan's enemies and use it for himself in the next attacks. 'Hawk Sight' He asked Watts to create a High-Caliber-Sniper he could use in his missions, it can use any kind of dust ammo on it and never fails a shot because of his semblance. 'Blue Menace' During his time in the atlesian army he got one of their guns but he thought it was too basic so he modified to have more power and accuracy than regular ones. 'Lancer Sting' Also he has a regular combat knife, it doesn't have any modification but he uses it in close combat for quick attacks. 'Crystal Revenge' Finally his last weapon consists in the necklace his father gave him and the crystal Weiss gave to him in his birthday creating a powerful dust crystal generator by using his aura, and that is why this is also one of his semblances. Semblance 'Good Luck' Duncan's Semblance brings him fortune no matter in what case or where he is, and unlike most Semblance, his is always active from the moment of his birth and he can control it completely, his biological family thought it would only make his life easier but it's much more than that, he had studied his semblance for years and pushed it to the brink to test its power. And he found that not only he has extremely good luck that all the attacks towards him would fail for some reason or that he would never miss an attack. It also proved that his semblance can distort the space-time if necesary or play with the physics laws, like that time a meteor killed the special grimm he had to fight and then turn dust before touch the ground. His Semblance can be projected towards others to share his good luck or amplify their aura. This is the only situation where he uses his own aura with this semblance. 'Soulless Shape' Duncan got Salem's blessing in a greater way being able to transform partially or completely to any grimm that exists including the ones created or modified by Dr. Merlot. It isn't a semblance but he talks about it like if it was one. It doesn't use aura and heal all his wounds in his human body when he switches to grimm. Also during his transformation he turns into black dust that he can use to travel quickly to another place or become intangible during the fights. 'Transformation' He inherited the power to transform in a bird from his father Qrow but instead transform in a crow he is able to transform in a hawk, It was impossible to happen with just a 0,0000001% chance to inherit the power but his good luck semblance amplified these chances to 100% during the birth. Technically it isn't a semblance because it doesn't use aura and in fact is a fraction of Ozpin's magic. So Duncan is actually capable of use magic to transform but like the others living beings he can't use it like the maidens can. 'Crystal Revenge' His last semblance is artificial. His father Allan gave him a necklace with an unknown transparent crystal dust that has been passed down for generations in the Crystal family, if the user applies their aura on the crystal the person would be able to generate dust, it can be used to create an armor or weapons like lances, it can also be attached to other kinds of dust, fortunately Duncan got an "elemental cystal" from Weiss in his birthday, this crystal consist in a rare combination of every natural crystal without transform in an hybrid one so it is multicolored and together with the transparent one Duncan is able to create any kind of dust including the originals, combinations and even the artificial ones. Normally it brings deadly consequences to the user, as crystals start growing around their heart until the crystal itself blocks the aura of the user making them unable to use it ever again but for Duncan's Good Luck Semblance the crystals are destroyed by his white blood cells and taken out of his body in the wastes like in the sweat. Weaknesses The main weakness Duncan posses is his own biological father, since their semblances are completely opposite they counteract each other and it means that his Good Luck semblance is cancelled, making him vulnerable to the attacks and his own crystal necklace. The light from the silver eyes when he is a grimm completely or partially, thanks to his good luck Semblance he won't die but he will be hurt badly. If both weaknesses are combined he will die definetely. 'Vehicles' 'SnowBird' Duncan has an intelligent Atlas airship, Snowbird was a chip created by Allan Crystal and then used by Duncan when he attached it to the airship, Snowbird is an AI capable to do anything he is ordered too, Duncan asked Watts to modified it to have robotics arms inside that would do everything for him and hold more weapons outside. 'BlackBird' Duncan also posses a motorcycle, an Indian Chief Dark Horse he would use sometimes to travel to other places in case he wants to have a relaxing afternoon, he barely used it after create the Dark Redemption but he would still drive it if he wanted to.